Richard! (2008 TV Series)
Richard! '''is a cartoon made by Fred Bickvalley Sr. It ran consecutively from 2008 to 2014. Plot Summary The story tells about Richard Leifton, an 16-year old, former prodigy meat stealer who lives just in the outsides of the town of Asturians, Washington. Everything went okay until he topped with the worst-notes nerd ever, Erick Harithon which soon became it's friend until by a car stopping he came with two more people, Brighton Lighton, an former prodigy electricist, and Old Reckon Hillclap, an 8-year old famous english-language Tanka-like poet. Together, to find a way to not stop the time of the giant watch in the outside made by the lazy goverment of the city, they try to enbark on very crazy adventures, and not fail, but suddenly end up very surreal-like and just too bad. Characters TBA! Theme Song With lyrics from Jason C.T. Buckton and music from Merida Hilda Avizno. Lyrics: They say sooner or later, but that's just not the case A watch around the mayor has converted this city a disgrace No, don't talk about matters, talk about the combine If you want to have some more life, just ask Richard. ''Richard: That's me!'' Although the bank says the truth it can make people cry But money is not everything, and in trees kids go by This fact shall be recreated: no harm and no pain, But race to the finish? No, it's just the show of Richard. ''Richard: Still me! Yes!'' Don't reveal your identity, woops, they already did it yet A meat delish, a nerd with F's, an light chaser, an Poet Denying the side-to-side rule, yet they're still the best With adventures, with companions, yes time, no chest Please don't start the drama, 'cause they just invented that There's no number to call, you cannot be just like Richard. There's no number to call you cannot be... Just like Richard! Richard, Richard it's his name! ''Richard: That's me!' Episodes Season 1 Ep 1a: Milked Out The Drain: The draining of Richard's favourite milk causes a domino effect on all the refrigerator, which proceeds into an total cheese-milk apocalypse throughout the outsides of the city. The milk then combines with the paradox, which causes portals while Richard and it's friends have to save and clean the whole outsides. Ep 1b: Words Worth No Bombs: An fast reading contest is in Richard's school, and Old Reckon begs to make teams with Richard and Erick to join the contest. Little they don't know is that the last words of the logo have a drawn, but real semtex which whom while saying those, it could create an explosion in half of the theater, making the team to be expulsed, but Richard, needs to stop them from saying the word. Ep 2a: French Fried Hot Dogs Ep 2b: Making Business In Hard Mode Ep 3a: Anger With Rocks Ep 3b: Successing Makes Life Weak Ep 4a: Meeting An Shivering Soldier Ep 4b: No More Covered Books Ep 5a: Melodiating Spree Ep 5b: Curiosity Wanted The Cat Ep 6a: Fire Working Eyes Ep 6b: Trying To Walk Without Legs Ep 7a: Mid Dreams In Sweet Nights Ep 7b: Electric Fans Ate The Cents Ep 8a: Husband And Wife Make Life Less Stronger Ep 8b: Arisoceles TriangleCategory:TV Shows